


Not A Part of the Game

by Being_Delirious



Series: BBH (Dark Themes) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark, Demented Muffinteers, Gen, Interrogation, Mentions of Manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: What are they doing? Questioning a player who's a part of a game they don't understand.
Series: BBH (Dark Themes) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970734
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Not A Part of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just another writing. No, this isn't a teaser for anything.

* * *

"So... Darryl Noveschosch, age 26-"

The said male frowned at the mention of his birth name, his eyes squinted in distaste at the man holding his file.

"BadBoyHalo," He interrupted in a bit along with a huff. The room he was in wasn't too small nor wide. With the knowledge of the mirror to his right being one-sided, he avoided looking over.

The detective decides to ignore the brown-haired man, glancing back down at the folder in his hand to continue where he left off. "-went to M University and is known to be a good friend of Mr Clay Takenn."

The detective observed the way Bad had pursed his lips together, already fiddling with his thumbs in a common nervous quirk. When the one being interrogated found that it was more of an inquiry, he gave in with a sigh, rubbing the space in between his eyes under his glasses.

"You mean Dream?"

By this, the detective had put the files away and clasped his hands under his chin. A glint of amusement flickering in his eyes when the man responded. "So, is this what you guys call each other? Some silly, little pen names?" 

The brunette not-so-subtly rolled his eyes, "What do you want? I'm only going to end up saying what George and Sapnap had told so let's just get this over with." Bad snapped with a judgemental look, patience already running thin.

"Very well," In a raspy, rough sounding voice, the detective stood up.

Hands intertwined behind his back, he went around the table to stand still behind BBH. Slightly leaning down, the man exhaled an air against the brunette's neck before muttering out a whisper.

"Would you mind telling me about yourself?"

Bad's frown deepens and worry began to set in. He was a bit confused as to why he had to elaborate himself. If the man had his files, why would he need him to talk? The detective watched in delight when he squirmed in his seat, clearly uncomfortable from the previous action.

"W-well, I love baking muffins," it was a start, Bad thought when he felt the presence of the other man off his back, turning away to grab a new file from a nearby cabinet as he went on vague tiny details about his person, background, and dog.

The detective sat again at his previous chair, settling the new file down the table. Without glancing, he hummed in a disinterested tone before asking another question.

"Would you tell me what it was like to be friends with Mr Clay Takenn, George Nofound, and Nick Patterson. It is stated here that the four of you are an inseparable bunch since Freshman year."

Tapping his fingers, Bad looked away as he racks his head for memories about his friends with a shrug. "We are close. I was the nerd, Dream was the class president, Sapnap was the athletic one, and George was the other nerd." He stated so briefly with a sarcasm laced in his tone. 

The detective slammed his hand down the table, startling Bad just a little bit. "Do you intend to waste more of my time? Stall so you can get out of here with me having little to no information to work with?"

Bad held back a smirk, instead, he sneered at the man who chose to lean in his personal bubble to whisper a harsh threat without needing the mic in the room to pick it up.

"If I could, I'd beat the information out of you." The man breathed out on his face that Bad had to suppress a gag. "I know you and your pesky little boyfriends are hiding something. A fucked up game of some sort where you hunt each other down." 

Close, but not really. Bad shrugged, face returning poker, purposely getting on the authority's nerves. "Language, and also, that's harassment. You threatened to harass me, isn't that against your rules or something?"

Irritation making his blood boil, the detective gritted his teeth and Bad could tell that the man wanted to choke him right then and there. As much as that sounds like fun, now's not the time to get kinky. 

"You're too cheeky for your own good," the detective let out an exasperated sigh, fatigue becoming visible in his eyes as time passes on. He tried for a different approach, "look, I'm not asking for a lot. If you could just tell me the information I need, I promise that I'll book a therapy session for you and your friends. I'll even make sure that you guys will be safe against Clay Takenn."

Bad placed a leg over the other, "Tempting, but I would want to keep my mouth shut until I've contacted my lawyer of your behaviour."--he crossed his arms--"Didn't know that detectives tend to beg when they get hopeless."

The said-man had enough, already raising a hand, ready to show Bad on who has the authority in the room. Not anymore wanting to be talked down nor defile. 

The latter did his best to stop himself from flinching, instead, hardening his eyes to send a glare with enough intensity through the detective's skull. He clicked his tongue, lightly shaking his head like a disappointed mother hen.

"I won't do that if I were you." 

His voice was lacking its usual cracks and softness, "If you are indeed a detective, you'd know that he got eyes everywhere." Cryptic, just the way he likes it. Especially when it caused hesitation to flee in the man's eyes.

The detective tried to look as though the given knowledge didn't bother him but nevertheless, proceeded to put his hand down in exchange to raise a brow. 

"This may be true but I doubt he'll have eyes inside the department." 

"You'd be surprised,"

Ignoring the questioned, the detective sat back down with his lips pulled in a tight frown. "What I don't understand is the reason for your childish game. Manhunt but nobody's getting killed. Not even when the hunted gets to fight back. All you boys are doing is causing discomfort to the people in the city." 

This caused Bad to break the stoic facade. A demented grin came upon his lips and a sleek, unnerving laugh erupted from his throat from the mention of the name of their game. The government knows, well, they wished they knew. But they didn't; no evidence? Nothing.

As what Dream has told him, this was easy as a cake.

It was Bad's turn to lean in, his grin only getting wider when the other man backed off, retreating from his predatory advances. "Why don't you just give up, Mr Detective?" 

Close to the man's ears, Bad's forest-green eyes glinted with a hint of excitement. A dangerous thrill hung in the air around them. "After all, you're not a player in this game." The brunette pulled back, a sickening simper plastered on his lips when he stood up just in time for the alarm to go off.

" _You're_ wasting our time, detective." he finished off, tilting his head from left to right. "Clock's ticking. Tick-tock, tick-tock..." 

Bad echoed followed by a laugh, letting himself out of the interrogation room, satisfied to have finished his mission in a successful note.

They gotta keep them away; make them stay in the sidelines,

For Dream is theirs to hunt, and they are Dream's to counter.

They are not a part of their game.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed indulging in this random writing.
> 
> Basically, the guys are playing Manhunt IRL which is illegal because they've committed crimes while doing it. Stealing, not paying, causing a ruckus.


End file.
